


The Color I'm Feeling Today

by Godisbisexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable dorks, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Castiel, Chuck is God, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I suck at tagging, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, M/M, No mpreg, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Protective Dean Winchester, cuteness, dean and cas have a baby, destiel centric, ish, not edited, sam flips a shiz when he figures it out, will update as much as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godisbisexual/pseuds/Godisbisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling aren't black and white, they aren't an assortment of colors in a carefully packaged crayon box either. Feelings were more complicated than that.  Feelings were all the colors and none of them.  Feelings were crayon colors mixing in a million different ways to make one so you couldn’t quite tell what you were feeling.  Feelings were two crayons being used at once but being colors that didn’t mix at all.  Cas would say feelings are colors except colors were easy to understand feelings were not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color I'm Feeling Today

The newly turned human stared at the pitch black sky as it started to light up. Grace from his brethren burned up and hurtled toward earth in streaks of white. Castiel felt useless, which wasn't a knew thing, he had tears streaking down his face as he watched his brothers and sisters wings tear from their bodies.  The sky was filled with them millions all headed different directions.  Some looked as if the could stay up there forever and escape. They flashed across the sky imitating the meteors that couldn't help but fall to Earth. He supposed his brothers couldn't help that they fell either. The silent tears were harsh against his skin cutting almost as deep as the regret he felt.

His wings remained attached. He wasn't an angel not by a long shot but Metatron had wanted a plot twist of sorts and knew just where to hit Cas to make him break. They were tattered and broken and rough from the years he had spent down on earth fighting. He knew he deserved it the pain of his wings the weight of what he had done. Why should he get to keep his wings when so many others suffered? He wasn't anything special he was the opposite someone who didn't deserve to be alive. 

On another hand though he was relieved. No more running from heaven, one less enemy for the Winchesters, and if those thoughts didn't just disgust him. He knew he wasn't excepted among the Winchesters. He knew that they would push him away after they learned what happened but he had done this for them after all not himself, not completely. He will find bunker and the boys. All he expects is to be on clean up crew he doesn't expect them to be friends with him after this. Castiel looks around himself to see if he can figure where he is. Refusing to look back up at the sky and his mistake he glances around seeing he's on a dirt road in a forest somewhere. Trees line each side of the road and the only thing that illuminated the road was when the sky lit up as another angel fell in patronizing yet brilliant beams. A numb feeling crept around him as he walked on today he was Gray.


End file.
